Internet of Things (“IoT”) technology refers to a wide range of physical objects or devices (i.e., “things”) which—unlike general computing devices (e.g., desktop or laptop computers)—are specially designed to perform a specific function (e.g., collecting sensor data). And unlike the proliferation of mobile communication devices—which is capped by the number of potential users—the maximum number/usage of IoT devices is a function of the number of “things” in existence, making growth in IoT usage virtually limitless. Some of the early applications for IoT devices involve the cold chain monitoring market (e.g., food and pharma industries, etc.), automated meter-reading (e.g., public utilities, etc.), and asset tracking and inventory management systems (e.g., shipping, warehousing, etc.). Thus, going forward, innovative IoT-based commercial and consumer services will only continue to increase and expand.